


But the Flesh is Weak

by were_lemur



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria isn't happy about certain aspects of her new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Flesh is Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 144  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 23

"This body is weak," Illyria said; her lips curled back from her teeth. "And it has _needs_."

Spike kept his mouth shut and hoped that Illyria would take the hint. Instead, she continued. "It wants to be touched. Pleasured."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, wanting a good shag once in a while."

"I would not pollute myself with the essences of a lesser being."

"I wasn't offering," he backpedaled hastily. "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with taking care of matters yourself. Having a wank?"

She cocked her head, and Spike decided to retreat before he really got himself into trouble.


End file.
